Inuzuri Hotaru
Inuzuri Hotaru (Kanji: 戌吊, 蛍'; ''English: '''Howling Dog, Firefly) is a student-trainee at Shin'ō Academy. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History Birth and Childhood Hotaru is the son of a Bount-Shinigami named Inuzuri Otaru and an Echt-Thule Quincy named Traudl Arnoldi. Alongside his twin brother, Inuzuri Botaru, Hotaru was born in Hueco Mundo and during a war between Pelayo Riaño and Thule. Like Botaru, as a hybrid, Hotaru was not an Echt. But rather, Hotaru was a Gemischt. As such, like Botaru, Hotaru was not allowed to enter Thule. However, unlike Botaru, Hotaru was born with a deficiency in spiritual energy and with a lack of spiritual pressure. As such, Hotaru was incapable of attaining the powers of a Bount or Quincy. And Hotaru was sickened by the environment of Hueco Mundo. Because of Hotaru's impurity, Traudl could not bring Hotaru to Thule. And because of Hotaru's weakness, Hotaru would not survive in Hueco Mundo without assistance and protection. As such, not long after Hotaru became a 10-year-old, Traudl asked Otaru to bring Hotaru to Soul Society and then entrust Hotaru to Underworld. And Otaru agreed and promised to bring Hotaru to Soul Society and then entrust Hotaru to Underworld. Notably, Botaru overhead Otaru and Traudl's conversation. Upon discovering that Hotaru and him were about to be separated from one another, Botaru imbued his doll into Hotaru and then ordered his doll to protect Hotaru. Also of note, Otaru had lied. As, while Otaru may have intended to bring Hotaru to Soul Society, Otaru had no intention of entrusting Hotaru to Underworld. So, needless to say, Otaru broke his agreement and promise to Traudl. Otaru brought Hotaru to Soul Society but then entrusted Hotaru to Inuzuri Otari, his twin sister, instead of Underworld. Hotaru then left Otari to raise Hotaru in Inuzuri, the 78th District of South Rukongai. Sometime when Hotaru was a 15-year-old, Otari was accused — but not found guilty — of Otaru's crimes of selling reigai to hollows and smuggling both arrancar and hollows from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society. Consequently, a group vigilantes broke into Otari's home and murdered Otari. However, before the vigilantes managed to murder Hotaru as well, a shinigami-in-training arrived on the scene. Said shinigami-in-training was a 12-year-old Ōe Kuniyuki. Kuniyuki had detected the vigilantes' killing intent and then rushed to the scene. As soon as the vigilantes caught sight of Kuniyuki, the vigilantes attempted to explain themselves and surrender. But Kuniyuki ignored the vigilantes' surrender and slew all of the vigilantes on the spot! Afterward, because Kuniyuki mistook Hotaru for a girl, Kuniyuki advised Hotaru to attend Shin'ō Academy and become a shinigami himself. Out of admiration for and gratitude towards Kuniyuki, Hotaru decided to follow Kuniyuki's advice. However, even after 5 years of life in Soul Society, Hotaru was still a sickly and weak boy. As such, every time Hotaru attempted to enroll into Shin'ō Academy, Hotaru was denied enrollment for meeting neither the physical nor spiritual prerequisites for a student-trainee of the Shin'ō Academy... ...until, after 10 years of failure and training, he finally managed to pass the admittance exam and procure enrollment into Shin'ō Academy! However, by the time he finally managed to become a shinigami-in-training, Kuniyuki had long-since graduated from Shin'ō Academy and started a career as a full-fledged shinigami of the 2nd Division. Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Physical Prowess * Average Agility: * Average Durability: * Average Endurance: * Average Flexibility: * Average Speed: * Average Strength: Spiritual Prowess Hotaru exhibits a basic amount of spiritual power and the standard type of spiritual pressure. Hotaru is blind and deaf to all spiritual entities because the amount of spiritual energy that he exhibits is below the minimum of spiritual energy that is needed to be spiritually aware. In other words, Hotaru is too weak to hear or see any spiritual entities. However, Hotaru is able compensate for his blindness and deafness with naught but the sheer and unprecedented acuity of his Quincy ability to both detect spiritual particles and sense spiritual pressure. Because Hotaru perceives his environment in terms of spiritual particles and spiritual pressure, Hotaru lacks the macroscopic viewpoint that is exhibited by others and possesses a microscopic viewpoint that is unique to him. As Hotaru identifies entities by the chemical composition of their spiritual particles and recognizes phenomena by their effects on the background radiation of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Gintō Hotaru is a Gintō Practitioner. Hotaru is able to cast a number of spells by using either a number of gintō or the tantō-like half of his zanpakutō, which Hotaru has modified into a gintō. Doll Nerven Nerven (Romaji: Neruben; Kana: ネルベン; English: Nerves) is, in actuality, not the doll of Inuzuri Hotaru. Instead, it's the doll of Inuzuri Botaru. Before Otaru left with Hotaru, Botaru imbued Nerven within Hotaru as insurance of Hotaru's safety. Initially, Nerven was dormant. However, when Hotaru's life was threatened by the vigilantes whom killed Otari, Nerven awoke and would have empowered and puppeteered Hotaru into slaughtering the vigilantes if Kunuyuki had not beat Nerven to the punch. Nerven takes the form of a finite and specific amount of electricity. It's bound within the body, but in exchange, it's able to efficiently and quickly course throughout the body without needing any assistance from the body's conductivity and without suffering any hindrance from the body's conductivity. Nerven can enter and journey through a body's nervous system in order to either augment the body's reactions or seize control of the body. It can also emulate spiritual energy in a manner which allows it to exert a spiritual pressure-like magnetic field; as such, it can augment a body in any way that spiritual energy and spiritual pressure is able to. Lastly, in the case of a body that is not that compatible with it, it can use its emulation of spiritual energy to cast a Kidō which will transform the body into a more capable and compatible form. Doll-Zanpakutō Sealed (Spirit Weapon) In its Sealed state, Hotaru's zanpakutō takes the appearance of a tantō and a wakizashi. Hotaru has modified the Sealed state of his zanpakutō. Hotaru has modified the tantō into a gintō capable of collecting spiritual energy from Hotaru's environment and then releasing that spiritual energy in a manner that is dictated by Hotaru and at a time that is dictated by Hotaru. In addition, Hotaru has modified the wakizashi into a Quincy Bangle capable of manipulating and strengthening the spiritual particles around it. Hotaru is able to use his wakizashi to create a Spirit Weapon with the spiritual energy within his tantō and the spiritual particles within his environment. Specifically, Hotaru is able to create a longbow-length but flatbow-shaped [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Spirit_Weapon#Quincy_Weapons Heilig Bogen] (Romaji: Hairihhi Bōgun; Kana: ハイリッヒ・ボーグン; English: Holy Bow) which both covers the entirety of the wakizashi and elongates from the blade and pommel of the wakizashi. Subsequently, Hotaru is able to use the tantō to both draw the Heilig Bogen's bowstring and knock a [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Heilig_Pfeil Heilig Pfeil] (Romaji: Hairihhi Pufairu; Kana: ハイリッヒ・プファイル; English: Holy Arrow). Hotaru can then loose the Heilig Pfeil at-will rather than by releasing his grip on his tantō. In addition to being able to create a Heilig Bogen and loose Heilig Pfeil from the Heilig Bogen, Hotaru is able to create a variety of blade-like Spirit Weapons which either cover or elongate from the wakizashi's blade. It's also possible for Hotaru to encase his wakizashi's balde within a blade-like Spirit Weapon which is sharper and sturdier than his wakizashi's blade yet also thin enough to require a microscope for most people to see. However, no matter which blade-like Spirit Weapon that Hotaru is using, Hotaru will be unable to loose Heilig Pfeil from any of the Spirit Weapon. Shikai (Not Yet Achieved in Story) Notably, when Hotaru imprinted his essence onto the Asauchi (Kanji: 浅打; English: Shallow Hit) of his zanpakutō, Hotaru fused the Asauchi into his inner Doll. As a result, Hotaru's zanpakutō does not embody a Zanpakutō Spirit. Instead, Hotaru's zanpakutō embodies a sort of Doll-Zanpakutō Spirit Hybrid. The name of Hotaru's zanpakutō is Zatoichi (Kanji: 座頭市). Notably, unlike a conventional zanpakutō, it can be released into both a Doll state and a Shikai state. It can be released into its Doll state by chanting the command Zeige Dich (Romaji: Zeigu Dīku; Kana: ぜいグ ・ディーク; English: Show Yourself) and then its name, and it can be released into its Shikai state by chanting the command Draw (Romaji: Dorō; Kana: ドロー). In its Shikai state, Zatoichi takes the appearance of a walking stick-like shikomizue. When Zatoichi changes from its Sealed state to its Shikai state, the wakizashi will become a shirasaya-type katana. While the tantō will become a walking stick-like saya that is a perfect fit for the katana's blade. Together, the katana and the saya form the walking stick-like shikomizue. Zatoichi exhibits the ability to analyze the information that Hotaru collects when he detects spiritual particles and sense spiritual pressure and then convert that information into into either an auditory perception or a visual perception. Specifically, it converts the information that Hotaru collects when he detects spiritual particles into an auditory perception and it converts the information that Hotaru collects when he senses spiritual pressure into a visual perception. As a result, Hotaru will gain the ability to hear all spiritual particles within his range of detection and see all spiritual pressure within his range of sensory. Notably, because Hotaru's detection of spiritual particles and sensing of spiritual pressure are microscopic, the auditory perception and visual perception are microscopic as well. As a result, Hotaru is able to identify an entity's chemical composition just by hearing the vibrations of the entity's spiritual particles and Hotaru is able to recognize phenomena just by viewing either the phenomena's effect on the background radiation of spiritual pressure or by viewing the spiritual pressure that is being exerted by the phenomena. Because of this, Hotaru is able to emulate an entity or phenomenon just by memorizing his perception of the entity or phenomenon and then recreating the entity or phenomenon with his Quincy power to manipulate spiritual energy and spiritual particles. Hotaru is also able to devise a perfect and specific counter to an entity or phenomenon by exploiting his knowledge and understanding of the entity or phenomenon's mechanics. Bankai (Not Possible to Achieve) Because he exhibits a Doll-Zanpakutō Spirit rather than a pure Zanpakutō Spirit, Hotaru is incapable of attaining Bankai. Trivia * Hotaru's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Arrancar Category:Male